


What If

by MetamorphicRocky



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood, Character Death, Child Death, Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 20:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetamorphicRocky/pseuds/MetamorphicRocky
Summary: Have you ever wondered what if someone had died instead of someone else, or if someone had just done one little thing differently? Well, here's a collection of those what ifs.





	What If

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avocato doesn't catch the bomb in time.
> 
> WARNING: this chapter is slightly graphic, with some descriptions of gore, so be careful guys

Gary sits outside of the med bay, eyes blankly staring at his blood soaked hands. If he thinks long enough about it, he thinks he can see the two different shades of scarlet and crimson. 

This is wrong.

This isn't...this isn't what was supposed to happen. 

His hand is quivering. Gary is hot and cold everywhere and nowhere, and everything is a blur yet so crystal clear that he can taste the smoke.

The door slides open, and Gary doesn't bother turning his head to see who it is. There's only one person it could be. She sits down next to him, and neither of them speak. The silence is almost deafening.

"He'll recover," she states.

"What's the, uh, damage?" he mutters.

A shaky sigh. "There will be a lot of scarring on his arm where it was burnt. He's gonna be out for a while."

Gary finally turns to look at her, and her eyes are flooding with fear. She looks horrified, and Gary knows that he has the same expression. What happened today will never leave them. Quinn's hands were steady before, but now they're trembling madly. It must have been so stressful to be in there. 

"Did you...," Quinn trails off, the question being left unsaid but spoken all the same.

Gary shakes his head. "I tried, but I—there was so little left. All I saw was...nothing that would be recognizable.

His stomach rolls, nausea creeping up on him again as Quinn swears under her breath. She buries her head in her hands, scrubbing at her eyes. Blood and pieces of organs drip off of Gary's gloves. He should probably wash those. 

Mooncake nuzzles against Gary's head, and Gary doesn't have the strength to shove him away or even lean into the contact. 

_He was just a kid_.

The guilt is the bile in his mouth, and the thought of having to say, "I'm sorry," or, "It'll be okay." None of this is _okay_. 

_He was so scared_.

"I should've noticed it," Gary says blankly. "It could've been different."

"It was silent, Gary. I—none of us saw it." Quinn's voice is filled with regret and guilt, and his heart is being stabbed. 

_The kid noticed_.

Gary tears off his gloves, tossing them angrily onto the floor and far away from him and Quinn. He can't stand the sight of blood any longer. The scent clings to him like a bomb to his back.

_Little Cato ran with a pulsing red on his back_.

All of a sudden, Gary hears a loud clatter from behind him, and he turns at the same time as Quinn to hear more commotion. A gun cocks, and the door opens as a blue blur crashes out. A bandaged arm is hanging limp at Avocato's side, the other holds a gun tight in his grasp.

_Avocato reached out to grab it, but it was too late the moment the bomb had even set foot on the ship_.__

_ _"Avocato!" Gary shouts frantically, standing up as quickly as he can. Quinn jumps to attention._ _

_ _"I'm going to murder him!" Avocato roars, snapping his head towards Gary. His eyes are full of a rage Gary has never seen before, fury and desperation rolled all up into one. It's terrifying. "He's going to fucking die!"_ _

_ _"Your injuries are too severe!" Quinn says, standing in front of the Ventrexian. "You shouldn't even be awake!"_ _

_ _Avocato shoulders her aside with a growl. His entire body is tense, his fangs sharper than steel. He stomps towards Gary and stands menacingly in front of his friend, glaring hotly at him. _ _

_ _"Get a Hawk ready. Now," he orders, his words full of wrath. _ _

_ _"Buddy, you should rest. Look at you! You look like crap!" Gary shouts._ _

_ _Avocato holsters his gun and clenches a fist around Gary's shirt. "I don't give a shit! He's gonna pay for what he did!"_ _

_ _Honestly, the amount of hatred Gary can sense inside of his best friend right now is frightening. He worries that it will burst out of him and become its own rage monster. Avocato's chest rises and falls forcefully. _ _

_ _"Avocato, now isn't the time! You can get revenge all you want later, but you won't be able to do anything with those wounds," Quinn yells, growing angry herself. _ _

_ _"Stay out of this! Gary, go get a fucking Hawk!"_ _

_ _Gary just stares at his friend, still in shock over every single event of today. They failed. Everything was fine, but now...._ _

_ _Avocato makes a noise, something that Gary has never heard before from him. He really focuses on his expression, and there are tears pooling in the Ventrexian's eyes. The hatred shines through, but now Gary gazes into eyes spilling over with anguish. _ _

_ _"Avocato...," Gary whispers._ _

_ _His friend's face crumbles, all of the previous vitriol washed away to show a grieving father._ _

_ _"It's all my fault, Gary," Avocato cries, his chest heaving._ _

_ _The Ventrexian's body topples over from exhaustion, and Gary barely catches him in time. Slowly, Gary brings them down to the ground. Avocato's head lands on the center of Gary's chest as his one good hand clutches desperately at the shirt covered in his son's blood. _ _

_ _Mooncake nuzzles against his friend, humming sadly as the man begins to sob. Gary gently wraps his arms around Avocato, and he watches as Quinn walks over. She kneels next to them, placing a hand on Avocato's shoulder in silent support._ _

_ _The Ventrexian sobs and screams for his son until he passes out, the rage-filled adrenaline draining completely and leaving him as a sad husk. The feeling of _wrong_ refuses to leave Gary as he and Quinn gently carry him back into the med bay to rest. _ _

_ _Gary squeezes his sleeping friend's hand._ _

_ _This...isn't right.  
_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha I am so sorry. my friends and I binged s1 and they were so convinced that Little Cato was going to die that I had to do this


End file.
